


Hiddlesworth: A Love Story

by avgardner1



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Hemsworth, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Baby, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Gay Relationship, Chris Feels, Couple, Dad Chris Hemsworth, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Desperate Chris, Emotional Chris, Established Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Filming, Gay Marriage, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Hiddleston-Hemsworth Family, Hiddlesworth, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Post-Avengers (2012), Stress Relief, Stunt rehearsals, Thor and Loki - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Two Fathers, avengers movie - Freeform, married, movie script, soothing, stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: What if Chris and Tom were gay for each other since the Thor Auditons? Chris never met Elsa and married Tom instead. They have adopted a son, Little Tommy Hiddleston-Hemsworth a year later. Their life now after the success of Thor, and about to film The Avengers which will be released in 2012.(Just because they are too adorable together!)





	Hiddlesworth: A Love Story

Tom is fast asleep until he was suddenly woken up by the baby crying from down the hall in his nursery. Tom groaned and took a deep breath of exhaustion as he got out of bed and grabbed his housecoat on the nearby chair. He tied up his housecoat, rubbing his eyes and yawned before walking over to the door and opening it to go take care of the baby. 

He walked down the hall to the nursery and opened the door. Tom switched on the light and saw the baby squirming in his crib, crying hysterically. He slowly picked up the baby and held him in his arms, patting the small of the baby’s back. Holding him close to his chest area, he began to pace the floor, cradling the baby securely.

“Oh buddy, what’s wrong?” Tom asked quietly, almost in a desperate tone, absolutely exhausted due to the lack of sleep he and Chris have been receiving during the past couple weeks. Tom lifted the baby up in his arms to get a better grip on him. He glanced down at the baby as he continued to walk around the room. “You are dry as a bone, you’re not sick, you’ve been fed. What’s going on?”

The baby continued to cry out loud as Tom groaned rocking him back and forth, patting his back gently.

“You got me up ten minutes ago,” Tom said with a heavy sigh as the baby cried in his arms. “Daddy’s getting sleep deprived. I can’t keep this up, buddy. Can you please go back to sleep?”

The baby cried louder as Tom groaned and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking it back and forth. The baby’s cries became less intense and softer until nothing came out of his mouth. Tom’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the baby whose eyes were closed, taking steadier breaths. Tom very slowly sat up, trying as hard as he can not to disturb the baby, and walked over to the side of the crib. As he took a deep breath, he carefully lowered the baby back into the crib and put his baby blanket over him.

Tom tiptoed out of the nursery and switched off the light before closing the door very quietly. He walked back into their bedroom to go back to bed. He took off his housecoat and threw it carelessly on the chair as he climbed back into bed. 

“Thank god,” Tom breathed out as he laid back on the bed, leaning his head back on the pillows. A couple seconds passed, and then he was startled by the baby’s hysterical crying. Tom groaned loudly in frustration as he buried his face into his hands… almost in tears of being incredibly overtired. He sat up again and grabbed his housecoat as he saw Chris come into the bedroom and switched on the light. 

Chris smiled at Tom who gave him an annoyed expression, leaving his housecoat untied. 

“Hi honey,” Chris greeted in a cheerful voice, but there was a tad bit of exhaustion that was heard in his voice as well. He took off his coat and threw it on their bed, then loosening the tie and unbuttoning the top of his white shirt. Chris looked at Tom who still gave him an annoyed look, now crossing his arms over his chest. He was so overtired that it was hard to pinpoint exactly what Tom was giving him funny looks about. Chris thought about it for a slight moment until he heard their baby crying down the hall. “Oh.. the baby’s crying.”

“Oh thanks for telling me,” Tom said in a rather sarcastic, rude tone. “I thought that was your new ringtone.” Chris rolled his eyes and brushed off his husband’s comment as he began to undress. “Well?”

“Well what?” Chris asked as he took off his shirt and tie.

“Aren’t you going to go get him?” Tom asked as if Chris was supposed to have known this earlier. “I’ve been up more than half the night already. The most sleep I’ve gotten was about three hours! Can you take over?”

“Tom, please, I had a hard night at the studio,” Chris said with a sigh as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. “I’m exhausted. You go deal with him. I promise I’ll--"

“Take over the next time he cries,” Tom ended up saying simultaneously with Chris. “Yeah yeah. I heard that story five times before. You always make me do the night shifts.” 

“No I don’t!” Chris replied feeling offended while he was in the bathroom as Tom headed to the door. 

“Name the last time you’ve taken one part of the night shift,” Tom said as he walked down the hall to the nursery to cradle the baby back to sleep again. “Or a time you helped me at all this past week!”

Silence fell in the room besides the baby crying hard in the nursery. Tom rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall and opened the door to get the baby. He flickered on the light and carefully picked up the baby. He cradled him in his arms shushing the baby quietly.

“It’s ok buddy,” Tom said in a gentle tone as the baby continued to cry in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. He lifted the baby up in his arms more securely as he walked slowly back and forth in the nursery. “Shhh, you’re alright.”

The baby still cried and squirmed slightly in Tom’s arms. Tom took a deep breath both in frustration and exhaustion. He just wished that Chris would be way more helpful with the baby. It seems that lately he’s been doing most of the work, especially during the night. He knows that Chris is working hard for their upcoming film  _ “The Avengers" _ , and gets that he has more scenes and stunt training than he does, but he wished that he’d be a little more compassionate and empathetic towards his feelings. He’s been working hard playing  _ “Loki"  _ in their film as well as looking after their 6 month old son daily. 

The thoughts almost brought Tom to tears, making him emotionally distraught. He sniffled back his tears as he looked down at the baby who is slowly settling down from crying. He took a relieved breath as he turned around to find Chris standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. 

“What, are you here to tell me to keep the baby quiet?” Tom snapped more harshly than he intended, thinking of one of Chris’ usual comments while he tried to rock the baby back to sleep. Tom rolled his eyes, trying to fight back his light tears and continued sarcastically, “Oh well Chris, the baby’s only crying because he thought you liked it.”

Chris brushed off Tom’s comments knowing he’s sleep deprived and emotional. He felt guilty that he hasn’t been doing his share of the baby work recently due to the stress of work. He felt his heart breaking clearly seeing how Tom is visibly looking after long nights of no proper sleep. How long he’s been blinded by everything the baby and Tom has been going through lately, he’ll never know. Chris is immediately kicking himself in the stomach for not noticing this a lot sooner. 

His face softened seeing how emotionally distraught Tom looked holding the baby who is crying softly in his arms.

“Tom, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you and the baby,” Chris admitted in such shame as he slowly approached his husband and son. 

Tom tried not to meet his eyes because he knew once he did, he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at Chris for more than two seconds without softening up to him. No, he needed to stay strong this time and let Chris suffer in guilt for as long as he feels Chris deserves it. 

Tom didn’t respond as he continued to cradle the baby in his arms.

“Look, you have every right to be angry at me,” Chris continued softly not expecting Tom to forgive him, nor say a word to him at the moment. “There’s no excuse for not recognizing what you must be going through, taking care of our son.” 

Tom is now finding it hard to hold back his tears and stay strong against him. Damn Chris and his sexy, masculine voice speaking softly to him. How it was almost impossible to stay angry, he felt he needed to let Chris suffer longer in guilt. He knew the big oaf needed to feel incredibly guilty for ignoring him and the baby recently.

“You know I love you, honey,” Chris said with a deep breath as he put a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I would never,  _ ever  _ hurt you intentionally. You know that.”

Tom felt like jerking away from his gentle touch, but something in him didn’t want to. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Chris’ hand on his right shoulder, now squeezing it gently. Tom knew somewhere deep down inside him, he already forgave Chris for neglecting him and the baby. He sucked in a breath as Chris’ other hand reached over to squeeze his left shoulder. Tom bit his lower lip as he opened his eyes to find that the baby is not crying anymore. In fact, the baby settled down gazing up at Tom babbling nonsense while fiddling with his loose nightshirt. 

Tom smiled small, seeing that the baby has settled down in his arms, bringing more delightful emotions to the situation.

“I know,” Tom finally said in a soft tone, turning around to face his husband. He met Chris’ eyes and knew instantly that he felt horrible for his recent actions. Tom knew it was time to let go of this grudge held against him and decided to give Chris a small smile to reassure him that he’s forgiven him. 

“Here, let me take the baby back to his crib,” Chris said stepping forward as he slowly took the baby from Tom’s arms. As the transfer as been made, the baby gazed up at Chris and let out a joyful cry, clinging onto his nightshirt with his small hand. Chris looked down at his son and smiled almost in tears feeling guilty for neglecting his precious little baby boy. He sucked in a breath living this special moment as he walked over to the crib. Before placing the baby back in the crib, Chris placed a gentle kiss on his son’s forehead whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Chris brushed off his emotions with a slight head shake and lowered the baby into the crib, placing his baby blanket overtop of his body. The baby squirmed for a slight moment before settling down, not speaking vocally anymore.

Chris turned around and faced Tom. He nodded to him as they left the nursery. Tom switched on the baby blue nightlight before shutting the door behind him. The two walked in silence until they entered their room just down the hall from the nursery.  Chris closed the door behind them and sighed, not really sure how to start making this whole situation up to Tom. They both looked at each other for what it seemed like forever, waiting for the other to speak up.

Chris sucked in a breath, feeling like he needed to break the silence between them at some point.

“I know you’re angry, Tom and I don’t blame you,” Chris said quietly as Tom sighed crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve been working hard this past week at the studio doing stunt and scene rehearsals with the group.” Chris paused and dug his hands into his pajama pockets. “This movie has been taking a lot out of me and I guess my mind wasn’t taking the time to notice what was going on at home.” Chris looked up at Tom again, trying to read the expression on his face. He couldn’t tell at this point if he was still annoyed or completely softened up. “You know all the reasons why I work so hard, honey. But, the main reason I work hard is because I want to give us everything we deserve.”

Tom’s face softened as he walked over to Chris who he could tell was almost in tears feeling absolutely horrible and guilty. He stood in front of Chris and rubbed his arms gently. 

“Chris, don’t you see?” Tom finally replied in a gentle tone. “We do have everything.” Chris met Tom’s eyes giving him a confused expression. “We are both successes in our field of work as actors.” Chris slowly smirked and held back his light tears relishing the feeling of Tom’s hands on his arms and his sweet voice. Tom smiled small before continuing, “I married you and we have a precious baby boy together.” Chris very slightly chuckled and let a tear trickle down his cheek. He never knew what it was that made Tom so perfect. Maybe too perfect. Oh how he loved him to death. “I know your career is important to you and I empathize with you completely, but--”

Chris interrupted him by cupping his right cheek with his hand and shook his head with a small smile, “It’s not more important than you and little Tommy. I know I made it seem that way this past week and I’m so sorry.” 

Chris rubbed his thumb on Tom’s cheek and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Tom closed his eyes and chuckled joyfully as they leaned foreheads against each other. He opened his eyes and locked them with Chris’. 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Chris relaxed considerably. He and Tom still had stunt training and scene rehearsals for “ _ The Avengers _ ”. But Chris’ time spent at home was not filled with exhaustion and memorizing scripts for his character,  _ Thor _ . He had dedicated his time to their son, little Tommy, playing with him, taking over the night shifts, reading to him, feeding him and all the other things that Tom did during the previous week. Chris let Tom sleep in the mornings while he got up and dealt with the baby, which included feeding and changing him. 

Tom was glad to see them together. It is clear that little Tommy adored his father by trying to mimic his every movement in the house. It was so adorable that Tom recorded it on his cell phone. When Chris left to go to the studio set on days that Tom wasn’t scheduled or called in, the baby played happily with him. 

* * *

 

When Chris came through the front door after a long day at the studio, Tom was sitting on the living room floor with the baby holding his arms as he tried to stand up straight. There was blocks, books and other toys scattered among the floor. The baby turned quickly as he heard the door being shut. He turned to face his father and blabbled vocal nonsense in a happy tone. 

Tom released one of the baby’s hands as he shakily tried to find balance, pointing to Chris continuing to blab nonsense excitedly. 

Chris laughed as he scooped him up into his arms and kissed the baby’s head.

“Daddy’s here! How’s my big, strong boy?”

Tom smiled as he stood up. He walked over to the reunion and kissed Chris briefly on the lips. They smiled blissfully at each other.

“How was your day at the set?”

Chris smiled as the baby played with his shirt, “It was good. Got through a lot of stunt training and rehearsals. We begin filming next week.”

“That’s great, I was wondering when we’re going to start filming,” replied Tom with a small smile, crossing his arms glancing over at the baby playing with Chris’ shirt and jacket gleefully. It was so nice to have Chris home after not being able to see him all day. “You don’t need to go over your lines again for the last minute changes, do you?”

Chris chuckled seeing Tom’s slight worry on his face.

“No, I think I have it pretty well memorized.”

Tom sighed in relief and smiled small, “Oh good. Glad to see you managed to pull it off. You really seemed stressed over the new changes. I was beginning to worry for you.”

Chris smiled and gazed at his husband. He really was so generous and considerate of his feelings. The fact that Tom would worry for him over something as little as scene changes, made him realize how much Tom loved him and cared for him. It also made Chris realize just how much he loved him. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Tom more than anything else in the universe; even more than he can express in words to him.

But this past week, Chris was starting to doubt that Tom is starting to forget how much he loved him. With him gone all the time and neglecting him, wasn’t helping him prove to Tom about his love in his heart he felt for him since the very first day they met at the auditions for the movie,  _ “Thor".  _

Chris snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the baby resting his head against his shoulder, starting to doze off as his bedtime approached. 

“I’ll put him down,” Chris said quietly to Tom who nodded with a small smile, following him up the stairs to the nursery. Chris walked down the hall into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. While leaning the baby on his back in his arms, he began to cradle him to sleep. Humming softly, he waited until he knew for sure that the baby had fallen asleep. 

Chris walked quietly to the crib and gently laid him down on the mattress. He stood for a moment watching the baby breathe, then switched on the nightlight and carefully shut the door behind him on the way out. 

He went back down the hall to their bedroom and walked in, finding Tom in his night pants. He was wearing his nightshirt, but it was completely buttoned open, exposing his broad, slightly tan torso. 

“Is the baby asleep?” Tom asked quietly as Chris nodded, shutting the door behind him silently. He turned and faced Tom. Not wasting another second, he walked over to Tom and embraced him tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. Tom gasped instantly shocked of the affection he is given. Tom didn’t know what to think at this point, his mind going to a blank. He didn’t respond to the hug because he trying to comprehend what was happening.

Chris pulled him in tighter, squeezing Tom’s body against his as much as he could go, but also making sure not to hurt him in the process. Chris let out a deep breath as a tear escaped each eye. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Tom asked confused, as he lifted his arms around to place them on his back and began to rub slowly in circles. No response from Chris, he just readjusted himself so he can squeeze Tom more affectionately. Feeling the course of action from Chris, Tom began to worry a little bit about what this was all about. Did something happen at the studio today? Did something happen during that stressful week? Is he sick, did someone die? 

Tom tried to stay calm as he began to respond to the embrace, squeezing gently as he rubbed circles with his hands along Chris’ back. 

“Chris sweetheart, what happened?” Tom asked softly, worried for him. “Talk to me, are you alright?”

Chris knew that he couldn’t let Tom hang there with increasing worry for him. He deserved an answer, so Chris slowly broke the embrace and sniffled, looking at his husband. His handsome, sweet husband to who he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world to have in his life forever… hopefully.

“I don’t want to turn around one day and find out that I lost you,” Chris said quietly, trying not to let his emotions guide his thinking. He was already feeling vulnerable, and he didn’t want to make it worse. So he tried to stay calm and cool.

Tom looked at Chris confused and worried, “What are you talking about?”

“I-It just hit me all of the sudden how much I’ve been neglecting you and the baby this past week,” Chis choked up in sadness, locking eyes with Tom.

“Chris--" Tom tried to say but he was cut off by his husband.

“Something inside me thought that you were going to walk out on me,” Chris began to say practically in tears now, not strong enough to fight back his piling emotions. “That you finally had enough of my stupid, lowdown actions I failed to recognize, and I’ll lose you and the baby… I-I can’t imagine my life without you, Tom. You’re everything to me and the thought of losing you just scares the shit out of me, it really does--”

Not wanting to hear any more of Chris’ emotional break down, he grabbed Chris’ hands and held them firmly, squeezing affectionately, rubbing the back of his hands in circles. 

“No, no, Chris, stop, stop,” Tom said in a firm but gentle tone. When he had Chris’ attention, he kissed his knuckles sweetly before making eye contact. The action was so satisfying that it calmed Chris down enough to listen. Tom reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb, before placing his hands back in Chris’. “I’m not going anywhere, Chris. I swear on my life, I’m not leaving you. I won’t ever walk away from you. Ok?”

“But I was being a jerk this past week,” Chris said quietly sniffling from his breakdown a moment ago. 

Tom squeezed his hands tighter and sighed, “You can’t blame yourself, Chris. You were under a lot of stress. With the new changes, the schedule has been busier and unorganized. It was partly my fault for not being there for you either.”

“You aren’t at fault Tom, this was all on me--"

Tom shook his head and refused to let Chris take full responsibility and blame for this stressful week. He took his hands and rested them on Chris’ shoulders and squeezed gently to calm him down.

“You listen to me, Chris,” Tom said firmly yet in a soft tone. “We are both at fault. Not just you. I won’t allow you to take the blame. We have a more hectic life because of the movie and our son.” Tom chuckled as he cupped Chris’ cheek with his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb again. “I won’t be surprised if we get another busy week again, or get a role in another movie. But, I wouldn’t trade our life together for anything in the world.”

“Oh Tom,” Chris said so touched by his husband’s words that he brought him in for another hug and squeezed tight, letting out tears feeling Tom’s arms around his back. Chris rested his head on Tom’s open shoulder, never wanting to let go of him. “I can’t help it but… I get scared of losing you when I’m anxious.”

“I know,” Tom said planting a gentle kiss on his neck rubbing his back slowly in circles. “We keep piling on the stress every week, and you have a hard time coping with it. But don’t ever, _ ever  _ think that I’ll divorce you,  _ ever _ . I made a vow to stay with you until our deaths, and that’s a promise I never intend on breaking.”

Chris broke the embrace and looked at Tom in such love. He never actually thought he’d be here today with a beautiful son and married to Tom.

“You never cease to amaze me, Tom,” Chris replied putting his hands on Tom’s arms and rubbed them slowly, looking deep into his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much. It sometimes scares me how much I need you in my life, but it’s a scare that I need to remind myself not to be an ass.” 

Tom stifled a laugh and shook his head, then looks deep into Chris’ eyes full of joyous tears.

“Oh Chris…” Tom choked up, with his heart pounding against his chest, filling up with love for his husband. “You’re an idiot… but you’re my idiot.”

Chris laughed as he ducked his head and claimed his lips with Tom’s. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a loving, passionate, makeout session. Chris’ hands immediately began to roam his body as Tom sweeped his arms around his neck, pulling Chris in even further. Tom moaned into the hot kisses as Chris backed him up against the bedroom wall, hands continuing to roam all over Tom’s body until his hands reached up his shirt. 

Tom started to thread his hands through Chris’ long, blonde hair, battling a passionate battle inside his mouth. Before things really started to heat up, Chris forced himself to break the round of kisses, much to his and Tom’s dismay.

As they tried to catch their breaths and steady their rapidly beating hearts, Chris looked into Tom’s eyes again. Oh how he loved his gorgeous eyes. He could stare into them all day.

“How long do we have?” Chris asked through deep breaths.

Tom smiled with desire in his eyes and chuckled knowing exactly what Chris meant.

“Hopefully an hour or two.”

“I’ll take it,” Chris said in a deep tone as he instantly grabbed Tom’s hand firmly and led him straight over to the king sized bed. He pulled Tom in front of him and shoved him onto the bed. Tom chuckled, bouncing softly on the bed, moving towards the back board where the pillows were. Chris hovered over him and kissed him again, desperately, forcing his tongue into Tom’s mouth. Tom groaned into the deep kiss as he began to tug onto Chris’ shirt. 

Chuckling into the kiss, feeling how eager his husband was, he helped him remove his buttoned shirt. Chris threw it on the floor with a soft snap as it hit the floor, turning Tom on even more. He traces his hand down Tom’s chest and stomach until he grabbed his shirt and started to lift it over Tom’s body. Tom quickly helped Chris dispose of his shirt. They both took a moment to admire each other sighed with increasing desire in their eyes. 

Tom quickly put his arms around Chris’ neck and leaned forward to claim his lips in a desperate kiss that they both longed for, both moaning into the kiss. It’s been awhile since they had a private moment to themselves since they started rehearsals and stunt training at the studio for  _ “The Avengers"  _ movie in production, and taking care of the baby at the same time.

All the tension during the week began to flee from Chris, during that kiss Tom gave him. Chris broke the kiss and trailed his kisses starting from Tom’s jawline, to his cheek, down to the side of his neck. Tom let out a pleasured groan as he placed his hands on Chris’ smooth, muscular back, roaming them all over his exposed skin.

Chris dipped his face into his neck, now proceeding to give him small nibbles of love as he worked his hands down to Tom’s pants, shoving them past his hips, including his boxers. Chris lifted his head to look at Tom as he smiled mischievously at him, wiggling free of his clothes. Tom grabbed Chris’ pants and also wasted no time helping Chris out of his boxers and pants.  

Now lying naked on top of each other, Tom felt blood rushing down to his shaft in a hurry, wanting Chris take him hard. He wanted this to happen. He needed to feel Chris inside him and make him whine and moan in pleasure, to spill on him. He could tell Chris wanted this just as badly as he did. 

“Tom, you’re so amazing,” Chris breathed out, admiring his beautiful body, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Tom replied with light tears filling his eyes, smiling at him in pure happiness. He cupped the back of Chris’ neck and spoke softly to him, “Chris, did you honestly think I’d leave this? I love you too much to wonder what it would be like living in a world without you.”

Chris smiled tearfully at him, still stroking his cheek, “Not to change the subject… but do we have any lube?”

“Wow… you really killed our moment,” Tom said stifling a laugh. Chris chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, we do. When do we not have any?”

“Good point.”

Tom reached over to the nightstand and opened the jawer, quickly grabbing the lube. He came back and showed Chris, trying not to blush in the process.

“Ok, I don’t want to kill the romance either, but we are wasting time,” Chris said in a deep tone, taking the lube out of Tom’s hands.

Tom huffed and smiled, “You are an oaf, Hemsworth.”

Chris laughed at his husband’s words and kissed him soundly on the lips as Tom ran his hands up Chris’s shirt.

* * *

 

Chris rolled off Tom and landed beside him on the king sized bed, out of breath, sweating and heart pounding against his chest. Tom was doing the same, interlinking his hand with Chris’. It took them a few moments to compose themselves before being able to speak again. 

“Wow,” Tom breathed quietly placing his other hand on his stomach. “That was incredible.”

“No kidding,” Chris said quietly trying not to wake up their son who is just down the hall from their bedroom. “That was way better than bickering.”

Tom sat up a little against the headboard of the bed and faced his husband thinking of a great way to tease him.

“Oh I don't know…” Tom said with a smirk as Chris faced him, arching an eyebrow. “I always considered our fighting as some form of foreplay.”

Chris looked at Tom for a moment before laughing, pulling Tom’s back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely, and kissed his neck. Tom cuddled up against Chris’ chest, moaning in pleasure as a smile awakened on his thin lips. Tom placed his arms overtop of Chris’ arms, closing his eyes. 

“I love you,” Tom heard Chris say against his ear. 

“I love you too,” Tom managed to say with a sigh. 

Chris and Tom stayed on the bed, relaxing in each other’s arms for a few minutes, then they both heard the baby begin to cry.

“Your turn…” They both said at the same time. Tom turned around to face Chris as they perked up laughing.

“I’ll get him,” Chris said breaking free from his embrace with his husband and got out of bed to get his housecoat on the chair by the window. He put on his housecoat and faced Tom who looked very handsome lying in bed with the moonlight bouncing off him.

“I’ll never neglect you or the baby ever again,” Chris said sincerely as Tom smiled at him with tears in his eyes. 

“You know I’ll hold you to that, right?” Tom teased with a sexy smirk.

Chris chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I bet you will, and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**_The end._ **   
  



End file.
